


道は手ずから梦の花(17)

by ezJKL



Category: RPS
Genre: ABO, AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezJKL/pseuds/ezJKL
Summary: 道は手ずから梦の花被封印的第十七章
Kudos: 5





	道は手ずから梦の花(17)

（十七）

堂本光一在楼下就看到了堂本刚的房间亮了灯，自己还提早回来了，没想到对方已经到家了，于是环顾周围再三确定没有狗仔才赶紧上了楼。

手还没有碰到门铃，房门就被猛地打开，堂本光一几乎是被直接拽进了房门，背后的门被砰的一声甩上，还没来得及问，就被黏腻清香的味道撞了个满怀，手臂被紧紧拽住，对方脑袋抵在自己胸口。  
“光一……”浓郁的信息素的香气占满了整个鼻腔，面前人朦胧着视线抬起头，恳求似的靠近，“亲亲我。”三角的嘴唇轻压在堂本光一唇角，睫毛轻扇着，似乎还挂着眼泪。  
下唇被急躁的舔咬着，对方不断的靠近磨蹭着，两手攀着挂在自己身上，穿着浴袍露出大半个肩膀，松松垮垮的浴袍大敞着露出大腿，堂本刚的身上很热，隔着衣服贴在自己身上的身体滚烫着，气息呼在堂本光一的下巴上，央求着堂本光一亲亲他。  
如果是平时，堂本光一会毫不犹豫的吻上去，把怀里人亲到浑身发软，可是现在……  
他做不到。  
他手放在堂本刚额头上，对方明显因为发情期导致情绪如此外露，整个人病态的发着烧，他知道就算不是自己，任何一个靠近他的Alpha都有可能被这样缠着。  
没有被标记的Omega在发情期很容易陷入这样的不稳定情绪里，变得欲望极强，以各种方式吸引Alpha标记自己，这是无法抗拒的本能，但是是否标记这个Omega则是Alpha的选择，Alpha虽然会被Omega的发情状态吸引，但是如果没有发情期同步，他是有理智做出选择的，就像现在的堂本光一。  
虽然面对如此诱人的堂本刚，作为一个心智发育健全的Alpha，堂本光一自然是抵挡不住的起了反应，更何况堂本刚从来不会这样缠着他请求，就算自己从最开始对堂本刚有危险想法的时候就幻想过无数次，在深夜打手冲的时候也会希望对方这样在自己怀里撒娇。  
但是这不是堂本刚。  
这不是那个会一边说着拒绝和讨厌一边轻柔回应自己吻的堂本刚，现在的堂本刚完完全全被发情期的欲望驱使，他不知道为什么堂本刚没有服用抑制剂，而是像把这样糟糕的状态展现在自己面前，他只能拉起堂本刚的双腿把他抱起，堂本刚本能的翘起脚顺势勾上他的腰，手依旧抱着他的脖子，把脸埋在他脖颈拼命蹭着，在他脖子上留下一小点红色的印记，腰腹处还抵着对方湿漉漉的性器，堂本光一脸红的彻底，却还是在咬着牙坚持着把人抱进房间。  
他不会伤害堂本刚，这是自己的诺言。

细心检查周围拉紧窗帘，堂本光一回头便看到堂本刚蜷缩在床垫上抱着枕头，头发乱糟糟的，整个人染着情欲的粉红。  
“光一不想和我做吗。”堂本刚黏腻着嗓子在床上看着在柜子里翻找着什么的堂本光一，伸手过去拽住他的衣角，“呐，光一？”  
堂本光一看到一旁垃圾桶抑制剂的空盒，他觉得堂本刚一定是因为没有抑制剂没能够及时压制住发情期。  
他轻关上抽屉，刚回过身，堂本刚便拉住他的手，因为刚才一直在给堂本刚找抑制剂，没有理会情欲难耐的Omega，对方弯着手指轻轻撩搔着他的手心，“光一不喜欢我吗。”  
堂本光一咽了口唾沫，半蹲下来看着堂本刚，现在的堂本刚陌生极了，虽然他也迷恋着这样情欲满满诱人的堂本刚，就算他这样过于的热情外放，此刻他身上那股美好的味道在拼命诱惑着自己，挑战着他的忍耐极限，堂本光一手指渐渐收紧握成拳，他不想自己因为情欲和信息素变成毫无顾忌的野兽，“喜，欢。”咬着牙一字一顿的回答，他忍不住抬眼看向堂本刚，目光相接，堂本刚便主动凑过来吻住他。  
“那就和我做啊。”嘴唇分离，堂本刚拉过堂本光一的手放在自己肩上，手指离腺体只有一指的距离，“亲吻我，标记我，你不是一直想这么做的吗。”他拉近堂本光一迟疑的脸，再次亲吻上去，细密的吻不断的轻点在对方紧闭着的嘴唇上，“求你。”舌尖轻挑开唇缝，拉过他倾倒在床，抬腿勾住他的身子，浴袍彻底散开，赤身裸体的躺在人面前，他搂着堂本光一的脖子，委屈的看着一直不回应自己的人，“难道你不想吻我了吗。”  
堂本光一理智之弦崩的紧紧的，他知道，如果自己就这样乘人之危，堂本刚清醒过来以后一定会讨厌他的……可是……可是……  
小心翼翼的问落在堂本刚的身侧，避开腺体，顺着身体的线条一路向下，在肚脐处停顿，堂本光一迟疑的握住堂本刚勃起的性器，挺直身子用嘴掩住发出呜咽呻吟的人。  
发情期的Omega完完全全被情欲支配，一举一动都完全出于求欢的本能，就像现在，堂本刚如此顺从的享受着对方带有侵略性的吻，他身体的每一个细胞都在请求Alpha的青睐，想要对方抢占自己的身体，将气味和体液和自己融合，堂本光一在自己身上落下的每一个吻都像燃起了一丛一丛情欲的火苗。  
他想要极了。  
想要堂本光一着在自己嘴里贪婪施虐的舌头含住自己的性器，用嘴帮他吸出来，然后看着他挂着自己精液的脸，气急败坏的标记自己，然后进入自己身体，在深处成结，让自己完完全全属于他。  
舌头在口中推送，嘴角流下细涎，分离时还带着丝线。  
“刚……”堂本光一看着身下人眼神迷离的模样，此时的堂本刚四肢疲软的吊在自己身上，整个人迷迷糊糊的，只是一直索取着他身体的靠近。  
“标记我……光一……”堂本刚腿落回床上，“我想要你。”  
堂本光一支撑着床，身下人看着他缓缓的眨着眼睛，嘴角勾着一个慵懒的弧度，堂本光一本能的直勾勾的看着堂本刚肩颈弧度上的腺体。  
咬下去。  
咬下去吧。  
堂本光一紧紧的捏着床单，堂本刚信息素诱人的清甜味不断地刺激着他，对方脚趾一边还在自己裤腰被解开的部分挑弄，一边叫着他的名字。  
他咬着牙，捶在堂本刚身侧的床垫上。  
“光一？”堂本刚表情有些变动的看着好似温怒着的堂本光一，脚上的动作也停了下来，“你生气了吗。”  
堂本光一怎么可能生这个香香软软的人的气。  
他捏着堂本刚的肩膀，尽可能的不弄疼他，俯下身子凑的很近，堂本刚以为对方终于妥协愿意标记自己，可是对方却错开了腺体，咬在了他的锁骨上，那种不重不轻的力度，牙齿在骨头上研磨，舌头在肌肤上打着小圈而后含住吸吮着，他一手抚在堂本刚腺体上，那跳动着的突动，被一手按住，另一只手则揽起他的腰让他坐起。  
堂本光一一手解开自己的裤腰带，从底裤里掏出被堂本刚撩拨的挺起的性器，堂本刚红着脸挪着屁股蹭了过去，堂本光一握住两人涨红着的前端，拇指摩挲着敏感的顶头，另一只手还执着的掩握着堂本刚腺体的位置。  
“光一，你不想进来吗。”堂本刚眨着眼睛看着堂本光一笨拙的动作，支起两腿，手伸向后穴，手指熟练地进入挑弄，“不想在刚的身体里面吗。”  
堂本光一涨红着脸不敢看堂本刚手上的动作，干脆闭着眼继续着揉搓的动作。  
“光一——”手前的软物靠近挤压过来，嘴唇被轻贴上，对方趴在自己肩膀上，“光一就不想更进一步吗。”他附在堂本光一耳边，“光一不想标记我吗。”  
怎么可能不想。  
堂本光一耸起肩，堂本刚此刻正在舔咬他的耳垂，伸出舌头含进嘴里，又朝着他耳朵低声继续着诱惑，“不想要我，在我身体里成结吗。”  
听到成结，堂本光一手上的力度不自觉的使上了些劲。  
堂本刚收紧腿，缩紧弓起身子，“痛……”  
堂本光一松了松手，在堂本刚的柱体上松松的套弄着，“现在……”  
“嗯——”堂本刚又趴回他的肩膀上，放松的在他肩膀上蹭了蹭，“舒服。”  
堂本光一沉默着撸动这两人的阴茎，堂本刚趴在他肩膀上像是要睡着了一样，时不时亲亲他的脖子，蹭着他的颈窝痒痒的。  
很快，趴在自己身上的人就开始呼哧呼哧的喘着气，抬起手扒拉着他的领口。  
“要出来了。”堂本刚脸蹭向他的前颈，“光一和我一起吗。”  
“嗯。”  
堂本刚扯着堂本光一的衣服，指甲深深地抠进皮肉，在前胸抓下一道红印，而后靠在他胸前，喘息着泄出。  
堂本刚身上的红晕还没淡去，但是看上去清醒了不少，他两腿盘上堂本光一的腰，搂着他的脖子，唇舌交缠着不给堂本光一休息的机会，让他射在自己的小腹上。  
“抱歉。”  
“没关系。”堂本刚抬手把精液在身上摸了摸，“如果射在里面，我就会有光一的宝宝了呢。”  
堂本光一脸红到耳根子，握紧拳头扯着衣服要给堂本刚擦，可对方推开他的手，一脸怨念的看着堂本光一，“为什么要擦掉啊。”  
“那个……”  
“为什么就是不肯标记我啊。”堂本刚捏握着堂本光一攥的紧紧的拳头，“光一不喜欢我吗。”  
“喜欢。”堂本光一认真的回答道，“但是，刚不会想让我现在标记你的。”  
“刚想要你标记的。”堂本刚捧起他的脸，看着他的眼睛说道，“可是你不听话。”  
堂本光一无奈的笑了笑，堂本刚鼓着腮帮子生闷气是的踹了脚这个闷葫芦，而后坏心的凑过去埋在他脖子上，张嘴直接咬在了堂本光一的腺体上，Alpha的腺体没有那么敏感，但是突然被咬还是会让人吃痛的弹开，堂本光一侧过脸，有些惊慌失措的捂着自己的脖子，堂本刚诡计得逞似的笑着摸了摸自己可算被对方松开的腺体指了指。  
“光一不想咬咬看吗。”  
“刚……”  
“好难受。”刚跪坐起身到堂本光一面前，“光一就这么不想和我做吗，不想标记我吗。”一副想要哭的模样，他摸着堂本光一的手背又握住手腕拉过放到自己的肚子上，“我也能给光一生孩子啊。”他摸了摸自己的肚子，“我们也可以有个小孩子，这样我和光一都又有家了。”  
堂本光一看着堂本刚有些落寞的神情，不知为何无比心疼。  
他不了解堂本刚的家世，堂本刚也从来没有在自己面前提到过，可是现在他却用这种方式撒娇似的告诉自己他想有个家。  
堂本刚抬手搂住堂本光一，靠近他怀里，“刚还是那个没人要的小孩吗。”他抬起脸看着堂本光一，“连光一也不要刚了吗。”  
“不是的。”堂本光一将人拥入怀中，“永远不会”。  
“那就亲亲我。”  
堂本光一轻柔的吻住怀里撒娇的人，手将他的腰环的更近。  
“光一。”  
“嗯。”  
“你喜欢我吗。”  
“喜欢。”堂本光一看着怀里笑得很甜的堂本刚，“刚呢？刚喜欢我吗。”  
“喜欢哦。”堂本刚把脸又钻进堂本光一的怀里，“所以，光一一定不能也不要我哦。”  
“好。”

堂本刚就像做了一个很长很长的梦。  
梦里自己的父母没有走，爷爷端着茶，自己准备着糕点，父母就像那天离开前看着彼此说笑着，他们说自己不会离开刚，说自己会一直维持着这个家。  
然后梦就像醒了，他看到了父母和各自现在的伴侣，还有他们的孩子，在各自的房间里嬉笑游戏，自己回过头，爷爷变成了一方小小的黑盒子，自己孤独的一个人站在原地，还穿着小时候父母离开的时候自己穿的那套衣服，身边所有人都在说他是没有人要的孩子。  
他在梦里跑啊跑，突然撞进了一个人怀里，那个人紧紧地拥着他，告诉他自己永远不会离开他。  
他就闻着那股冬天在炉火边烤火的味道，开心的睡着了。

堂本刚睁开眼，自己的确被暖暖的火炉怀抱着，堂本光一环抱着自己，自己身上裹的严严实实，被单全在自己身上，堂本光一则搂着他，规规矩矩的穿着衣服，堂本刚低头看了看被子里的自己，果然一丝不挂。  
他视线回到堂本光一身上，他脖子周围不仅有着咬痕还有细细密密的吻痕，他惊慌失措的抬起手摸了摸自己的腺体，好像没有被咬。  
他扭了扭身子，抱着自己的人也跟着动了动，然后揉着眼睛睁开眼。  
“刚？”  
堂本刚直勾勾的瞪着他，“小色鬼。”  
堂本光一没睡醒的挠了挠头，然后抱着堂本刚蹭了蹭，“早上好。”  
堂本刚盯着一脸想继续睡的人，故意凑过去，顶了顶他的下巴。  
“怎么了？”堂本光一打了个哈欠可算是睁开眼看向堂本刚，“渴了？”  
“昨天，我们做了？”堂本刚十分直白的说完，盯着堂本光一看他的反应。  
“你是指什么……”堂本光一撑起脑袋看着堂本刚。  
“不要给我装傻。”堂本刚用力的撞了一下堂本光一，对方吃痛的揉了揉下巴，“你昨天什么时候回来的。”  
“没有很晚，我提早回来了。”堂本光一抬手卷着堂本刚的额发撩到一边。  
“然后呢。”堂本刚视线转到堂本光一脖子上浅浅的咬痕，总不至于自己把一个Alpha标记了吧。  
“刚，你今天有工作吗，已经十点了诶。”  
“不要转移话题。”堂本刚干脆坐起身，“你就说我们两做了没做。”  
“我没有——”堂本光一看着对方身上的各种痕迹，最终视线落在他的大腿内侧被被子遮挡的地方，“插你。”然后抬起视线看着明显被他用词震惊了的堂本刚，“也没有标记你。”  
堂本刚一脸不信的表情，站起身去浴室，站在镜子前，看到自己身上各种的痕迹，气急败坏的又走进房间，看着也坐起身的堂本光一，目光赫然瞩目了他胸腔的抓痕，耳根子发烫着坐回床上，虽然刚才自己确定了腺体没被咬，但也还是持怀疑态度的看着还在打哈欠的堂本光一。  
“我昨天……咳，发情了，所以……”  
“我知道。”  
“我是说。”堂本刚不忍直视的别过视线，“如果当时缠着你让你对我做了什么，你就直说，我也知道是没办法的事，你作为Alpha肯定……”  
“刚。”  
难得被打断的堂本刚看像表情异常严肃的堂本光一，“怎……怎么了。”心里忐忑着对方是不是会说出什么自己记忆模糊的昨晚发生过的信息。  
“还有别人在你发情期和你接触过吗。”  
“什……肯定没有啊，我发情期都是自己一个人关着的。”  
堂本刚看着表情看上去居然有点高兴的堂本光一，一脸疑惑的觉得对方一定昨晚还做了什么，“你到底干什么了啊，小鬼。”  
堂本光一靠了过来，在堂本刚脸颊旁边轻吻了一下，“没什么，昨天帮你射了以后我们就睡了。”  
虽然用词还是令人有些面红耳赤，但是堂本刚看着堂本光一满脸真诚的样子，半信半疑的姑且相信了，毕竟现在身体的反应的确不像是被标记后的样子。  
这小子意志力有这么好？  
“难道是因为我不够诱人吗。”话说出口，堂本刚就后悔了，恨不得找个地缝钻进去，结果堂本光一很认真的看着他发表起了评价。  
“不会啊，刚发情期的时候表情很色的。”堂本光一又露出了那种傻笑，“还很会撒娇。”  
堂本刚捂着脸，开始怀疑人生了，自己从第一次发情开始就没有过把这样一面暴露在别人面前，每次按时打抑制剂，家里抑制的药品也不少，但是昨晚强效的抑制剂正巧用完，平时服用的药品又派不上什么即可奏效的作用，最后越拖越久，反而加剧了发情期信息素的暴涨，占据了荷尔蒙和理智，除了第一次自己在家关了三天都没有缓过来的初体验，堂本刚还从来没有过这样来势汹汹的发情期。  
但是这个原因他是知道的。  
自己从来没有过一段稳定正式的恋情，所以更别提一个Alpha伴侣，自己曾经尝试过在发情期运用使用Alpha信息素抚慰的方式的药品，的确比起一般药品更为柔和，但是却远远不可能敌过真的Alpha信息素的味道。  
Alpha的信息素对Omega来说，可以是缓解和救赎的药剂，也可能是诱因或者剥夺理智的毒药。  
自己身边出现了一个如此血气方刚信息素正浓还控制不住乱释放的年轻Alpha，没注意到这一点的堂本刚被对方的信息素影响，直接导致了发情期的提前，以及因为有所青睐的信息素味道所导致的针对性情欲渴求。  
虽然对昨晚几乎毫无印象，但是按照经验情况看来，自己昨晚一定形象全崩。  
看着堂本刚十分懊悔的模样，堂本光一也不知道对方这样的缘由，于是伸手过去握住对方捂着脸的手，看着对方羞愧发红的脸，“没有刚允许我是不会标记你的。”  
“你怎么知道……”堂本刚无奈的看着眼前人，“如果我下次发情期求你标记我呢，你真的忍得住吗。”堂本刚并不知道自己其实已经这么做了。  
“嗯。”堂本光一握紧他的手，“因为我想让刚不是因为发情期才愿意让我标记，而是真正的郑重的同意我标记你。”他凑过去亲吻堂本刚的侧脸，“在那之前，无论刚怎么求我，我也不会做出让刚会后悔、讨厌我的事。”他扬起一个灿烂的笑容，“因为我喜欢刚，我不想让刚讨厌我。”  
“说是这么说……”  
“刚。”堂本光一牵起他的手，“我希望这一点，你也能够相信我。”他认真无比的看着堂本刚的眼睛，“我永远都不会伤害你。”


End file.
